


You want a bite mark?

by Helsinki637



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Time, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helsinki637/pseuds/Helsinki637
Summary: AU where Jesse doesn’t interrupt on Ellie and Dina until much later.previous "this better be better than a six"
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	You want a bite mark?

“Oh, you want a bite mark?” says Dina as she jumps on top of Ellie, “ugh...ugh...” Ellie struggles with Dina’s hands before she goes directly to her neck and sinks her teeth softly on Ellie, “ouch!!...” completely exaggerating her pain. “oh, well, excuse me!... I didn’t know you were such a delicate flower...” Dina mocks her, lifting up a smile at Ellie, if only she could stop time and stay like this forever.

The blizzard still going strong, wood creaking, lights flicker a little bit. But none of that makes them to break gaze. Dina’s hands go slowly from Ellie’s shoulders to her breast then abdomen, she can see the goosebumps forming on her skin. Ellie’s breathing becomes faster and erratic. Dina approaches Ellie’s neck again, this time no biting, but slow and delicate kisses where her teeth previously sunk, Ellie raises her hips and turns towards her, getting Dina’s thigh between her legs, somehow gaining a little control over Dina with this quick move.

Dina won’t give in easily this time, she wants to be there for Ellie, as lovely and nice as it would be to let Ellie take the reins again, she’s not going to let the opportunity to pass, she’s has always give in, one way or another to Ellie’s will, she really meant it when she said Ellie was infuriating, “What are you doing?”, whispers Dina into Ellie’s ear, “Well... I think it’s pretty obvious what we are doing Dina...”

“Ha ha ha...goofball..”, placing her hand on Ellie’s hip, holding her tenderly down against the couch, as soon as Dina’s hands reach her, she grabs her by her wrists, firmly but not tight, Dina looks at her confused, Ellie closes her eyes for one second and as she opens them again, she lets Dina’s hands loose, this is how Ellie relinquishes the control, decides to fully trust Dina with her most vulnerable self. Without a word in this exchange, Dina gets it, she leans and hugs her, Ellie’s arms tight around Dina’s back, “You’re safe with me...” says Dina and kisses her shoulder.

Ellie’s right hand moves from the hug to find Dina’s left hand, Dina falls on her right side, their fingers intertwine gently, Ellie exhales, inhales, “Good....” she whispers and takes Dina’s hand the same way Dina took hers moments ago, and releases. Watching Ellie’s walls fall apart in this small gesture is somehow more intimate than the sex itself, Dina dwells for a moment on the weight of Ellie’s full trust, kisses Ellie deeply, their tongues touching playfully, each kiss taking more and more air out of each other, while Dina’s fingers find their way into Ellie’s underwear.

She moves to Ellie’s jawline, small kisses behind her ear, a mix of moans and heavy breathing, Dina’s pace increases, “you ok?...” she whispers into Ellie’s ear, sending shivers all over her body, her eyes tightly closed, she nods lazily, a “yeah” barely escapes her mouth, “good” Dina whispers, as she moves further down Ellie’s neck, now kissing her collarbone, small traces of sweat begin to appear on Ellie’s face, she begins to feel like if suddenly the blizzard outside stopped and melted already, Dina’s lips are finding their way into Ellie’s breasts, her legs involuntary closing tighter against Dina’s hand, she can feel her lips and teeth lifting up her top, and as she finally touches her skin, feels her whole body tense, a cramp on her feet makes her toes curl up, “Dina...” escapes her mouth in a deep tone, and before she can speak another word her voice cracks up with a whimper, her back arches, Dina slows down, still kissing her skin softly.

“I’m sorry...” says nervously as she covers her face with one hand, “oh babe, sorry for what?...you never apologize for that, you hear me?” says Dina smiling tenderly at the image of Ellie still twitching, she kisses her deeply, can’t help but to hug Ellie, her head on Ellie’s chest, hearing her heart drumming, “you are safe with me”.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't think I'd continue the story, but hey, I thought: what about Ellie? 
> 
> I took Halley's quote as inspiration for this one: "To see this incredible strong and badass girl being vulnerable, being afraid, being intimidated. Ellie is more nervous and intimidated by Dina than any type of Infected".
> 
> I liked the idea of turning out so awkward that ends up being cute and tender. First time isn't 'sexy' nor perfect.
> 
> previous "this better be better than a six"
> 
> *English is not my first language*


End file.
